The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to agricultural systems and devices, and more particularly, to agricultural systems and methods for tracking units of agricultural products.
Generally, agricultural balers or packagers are utilized to compress certain agricultural products into rectangular or circular packages 24 to facilitate storage, transport, and handling of the material. Usually, the material is compressed within a packaging chamber until the material forms a bale of a desired size and density. In an ever evolving industry, providing certain data related to agricultural product harvesting may enable an increase in product quality control. Unfortunately, typical systems may rely on physically marking or labeling the agricultural product to convey data related to agricultural product harvesting, which may also render a portion of the agricultural product unusable. Additionally, such typical systems may convey a limited amount of data, and processes for marking the packages 24 and/or reading the labels may be inefficient.